


Sick

by careforacuppatea



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, cupcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careforacuppatea/pseuds/careforacuppatea
Summary: It was the fourth time in one week that Mugman had to go looking for his older brother, always to find him at one of the local Speakeasies.





	Sick

It was the fourth time in one week that Mugman had to go looking for his older brother, always to find him at one of the local Speakeasies.

It was the fourth time in a week that Mugman had to drag Cuphead out, annoyingly intoxicated, drooling and hiccuping, rambling about _this_ and _that_ and _nothing_ all at once– acting as if what he was doing wasn’t destructive, wasn’t making Mugman so worried each time Cuphead disappeared that he’d have near panic attacks– wasn’t making Mugman frustrated and angry and disappointed whenever the younger boy knew his older brother was drowning himself in bottles of moonshine ( _which in Mugman's opinion was pure gasoline_ )

Walking down the dimly lit streets of Inkwell Isle– well, Mugman walked, while Cuphead stumbled besides his little brother, who tried his best to keep Cups’ balanced and from running into street lamps and fire hydrants, from tripping over his own feet like the goddamn drunkard he was acting like.

Of course, Cuphead being the older brother, it was bound to happen that he drag Mugman down along with him when his weight is just too much for the younger boy– and the two tumble onto the cold, hard road. Mugman, groaning in frustration as he sat up, wiping his hands free from the bits of pebbles and dirt that stuck to his palms as he made impact, and Cuphead, well, he was laughing in a drunken stupor on his back, laughing so hard he’d have to wipe away tears and nearly choked on his own saliva.

Sometimes Mugman would just be so tired and so angry, the two would just stay in the middle of the deserted streets late, _late_ in the night– the younger brother practically fuming, trying his hardest not to cry while Cuphead was oblivious to the pain and emotional distress he was causing to Mugs.

And this night was one of those– Mugman sitting next to a completely shit-faced Cuphead who’d fallen on his back, laughing, hiccuping and mumbling nonsense. 

But this night, Mugman wasn’t boiling with rage for how stupid and irresponsible his brother had been lately, was _right now_ –

he just sat there, gazing down at his brother with mainly exhaustion on his face, and absolute disappointment in his brown eyes. 

 

“Why are you doing this?” Mugman suddenly asked, interrupting his brother’s drunken rambling.

Cuphead did his best to look over and focus onto Mugs, processing what exactly he had asked him, and why Mugman kept doubling in his vision.

Cuphead knew it was a _question_ , and one that he’d prefer not to answer.

Mugman, to Cuphead, looked melancholy, puzzled, but no hint of anger anywhere, not even in his eyes. No, tonight, his soft brown eyes only held what Cuphead swore would of been described as indifference.

It got the very drunk Cuphead feeling curious now.

Squirming, struggling to finally just move onto his side and rest his cheek lazily on his palm, and giving a mischievous smirk while he slurred, “Wh _aaa_ t am I ex _aaa_ ctly doin’, Mugs?” This playful attitude only made Mugman’s thin line of a mouth drag down into an irritated frown. The indifference in his eyes flashed something more deadly now.

“You know darn well what you’re doin’!” Mugman snapped, and the glare he gave could have frozen Hell over twice.  
“And I wanna know why you’re doin’ it!”

It made Cuphead swallow, the cheeky smile waning as he looked down for a moment, chewing the inside of his lip in thought. 

“Listen, you’re askin’ a lot from someone who finished off 3 full bottles of bathtub gin,” Cuphead finally responded, eyes flickering back up to meet Mugman’s soft, yet cold brown eyes.

“You won’t get a laugh outta me tonight,” Mugman replied coldly, pulling his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them as he rested his chin upon his knees, looking away.

“Aw, c’mon Muggsy–”

“ ** _Don’t,_** ” Mugman spat with such spite, looking back over to basically shoot daggers straight into Cuphead, straight to his heart– it all sent a chill down Cuphead’s spine.

“Don’t ‘’ _Aw, c’mon Muggsy!_ ’‘ me!” Mugman was near yelling now. “This is the _fourth_ time just this week I’ve had to come looking for you! But God, I’ve lost count on the actual amount I’ve had to do this just _this month_!”

Mugman was no longer sitting now as he spoke, but crawling towards Cuphead, glaring, baring his teeth as he tried so hard not to cry. 

“You’ve been sneaking out, disappearing for these past two months!"

Cuphead, although drunk, moved as quickly as his intoxicated body could move, fumbling into a position to scoot away from Mugman, eyes wide.

“And for these past two months, do you even know what I’ve been doing, while you’ve been– been fooling around!” Mugman continued, yelling despite them being outside-- even if the street was abandoned, he was loud enough to possibly cause nearby windows to light up awake.

Before Cuphead could even answer, stumbling over himself as he backed up against something hard– the edge of the street, of course –Mugman was on him in an instant, boiling mad, tears threatening to pour over from his glaring eyes.

“I’ve been worried _sick_ over **_you!_ **I’ve been the one asking all over to where you could have gone! And then when I found out where you’d been going– I was the one going to get you! Pick you up off the ground in your pathetic, drunken state!” Mugman’s top was bubbling over now, he was so upset– Cuphead couldn’t remember the last time Muggsy was like this.

“It’s almost like you don’t care about me!” Mugs cried out, a tear trickling down his hot cheek as he pushed aside Cuphead’s limp legs to position him right between his older brother’s thighs.

Cuphead felt nauseous now, as heat radiated off of Muggsy, so close to him now, barely touching his inner thighs, so close to his… Cuphead gave a rough shake to his head, enjoying the pain forming at the base of his head from the fast movement.

“Is that it, Cuphead? Are you doin’ this to purposefully spite me,  _hurt me_  or somethin’?” Mugman asked, no, it felt more like an accusation as he gave a sharp poke to Cuphead’s chest.

Shock– Shock is what Cuphead felt and looked, before a cold heat began to run throughout his entire body, 

“Hurt _you_? On **_purpose_**?” Anger and adrenaline pumped through Cuphead’s veins– despite the alcohol should have slowed him, Cuphead moved quickly, pushing Mugman down onto the hard asphalt, pinning him down as he managed to straddle his little brother.

Mugman was dazed from how fast his brother had switched their positions, gasping as Cuphead grasped his shirt collar and giving him a strong jerk as he spoke with a slight growl, “Fine you little  _brat_ , you wanna know why I’ve been drinkin’ so much? Why I’ve been making myself sparse as of late…”

Still shaken from being roughly pushed down, Mugman gazed up at his older brother with those big, soft cow eyes– wide, startled.

"Cuphead–”

“ ** _Shut up_**! Don’t you dare talk to me so nicely now– you wanted to know, right? Want to know why I’m doing what I’m doing?”

Cuphead leaned down while pulling Mugman up by his collar, their faces inches apart– Cuphead’s hot breath washing over Mugman’s face, the smell of alcohol was so potent it left Muggsy’s stomach feeling queasy.

“ _I want to make you scream my name_ ,”Cuphead said hissed out, looking straight into Mugman’s eyes with almost painful intensity.

“For so long, I’ve wanted to do such _unspeakable_  things to you– to  _my own baby brother,_ ” Cuphead said, voice low, dangerously low.

“I want to do so many things to you when it’s just us, late at night in our room– And I just, can’t stop thinking about it! I can’t stop thinkin’ about you, my little brother!”

“So when I drink and drink and drink– suddenly, I don’t think about you or all the  _disgusting_  things I want to do to you, I don’t hear you screaming my name, I don’t see you under me…” Cuphead’s grip on Mugman’s collar was loosening as his rambling ended.

Mugman just stared up at Cuphead, looking so startled and confused, like a deer caught in the headlights– and then, he looked away, face flushed red from embarrassment– or was it  _shame?_

“See, I knew you’d react this way– wouldn’t be surprised if you’re sickened, disgusted by your older brother now,” Cuphead spat out the last bit, a malicious look in his cold blue eyes. “I mean, why wouldn’t you? I’ve had to vomit a few times just because of how  _sick_ some of myfantasies are.”

“And you… you thought it was because I hate you– God Muggsy, I’m doin’ it because of the opposite of that!” Cuphead sounded almost unstable at this point, releasing Mugman’s shirt completely as he let out a forced laugh, a cackle, clumsily getting off of Mugman and trying to stand up despite the adrenaline was wearing off, bringing him back to feeling tipsy and uneven on his feet, as the blood rushed from his head.

Mugman scrambled into a sitting position, scooting back away from Cuphead before attempting to stand back up, still not able to look at his older brother, an unreadable expression on his burning face.

Cuphead sneered at this, turning away from his little brother, looking up at the cold black sky, devoid of stars, no moon out tonight either. It was like a sign, an omen. Gazing back down to the ground, he mumbled, “Gosh Muggsy… I’m not doin’ this to hurt you… If anything, I’m doin’ this to save you from… from…”

He let out a breathy, weak laugh, reaching up to rub at the back of his neck, kicking at pebbles– noticing how quick the alcohol was wearing off now. God he needed a drink again, fast.

“Dammit Muggsy… You should’ve let me drown myself in the bottom of those filthy liquor bottles, you should… just let me go-" Cuphead let out a startled noise as Mugman rushed to hug his older brother from behind, wrapping his arms around Cuphead’s midsection and giving him a big squeeze. 

It felt like the air had been knocked out of Cuphead, just by his little brother hugging him, clinging onto him– and God, he’s nuzzling his back.

“Cuphead, please don’t,” Mugman said, words muffled slightly by him pressing his face into his older brother’s back as he gave another squeeze. “I’m not mad at ya at all, honest– and I could never be disgusted by my big brother– I,  _I love you_.”

Cuphead felt bile rise in his throat when he suddenly heard the sniffling of Mugman crying– how quickly his voice turned to utter sorrow, it was absolutely pitiful.

“I love you! And… and, gosh Cuppy, why didn’t you just tell me sooner?”

Cuphead could feel the back of his shirt becoming wet. It made his skin crawl.  _Tell you sooner? If I could of helped it I’d of never told you._

“Please, brother,” Mugman cried softly as he nosed at Cuphead’s back.

“…You could do any of those unspeakable things to me.”

Cuphead’s breathing hitched at this– large tears now flowing down his cheeks in silence.

Mugman was sincere in his words as he clung tighter to Cuphead, digging his fingers into his brother’s stomach, causing the nausea to grow– the taste of stomach bile filling Cuphead’s mouth.

“If it means… you’ll stop disappearing… if it means…”

* * *

“ _If it means you’ll stop and stay by my side– **I’d let you do anything to me**_ ,”

Mugman’s sweet, sad, little voice became faint, like a breeze– and his iron embrace becoming more like a distant memory as Cuphead awoke from a drunken stupor, groaning as he realized he had passed out on the cold, dirty counter top of the speakeasy’s bar– drool, or was it stomach bile? covering his lips and chin, a pool of it where his head had been resting.

He was still alone, at the speakeasy– no Mugman, just him and another bottle of moonshine.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a drabble, so it may have mistakes.


End file.
